Pot O' Gold
by m83fan
Summary: Brittany and Rory are left at home alone. Will Brittany stay faithful to Santana or will she finally let Rory get into her "Pot O' Gold"?


**First smut fic ever. Hope you enjoy. :)  
><strong>

"Love you too, San. Night. " Brittany cooed into the phone before setting it on the coffee table in front of her.

Flopping down on the couch and turning on the television next to her, Rory placed his legs on the table and turned to Brittany as he smiled smugly. "Your parents just called. They said they won't be home till late tonight so we're on our own for dinner."

Rolling her eyes at the boy's thick accent already knowing the implication in his words, Brittany eyed Rory as he continued to smile at her with his goofy grin.

Keeping his eyes on her, Rory smoothed the palm of his hands over the front of his jeans while cupping the already growing bulge in his pants. Licking his lips softly he popped open the button of his jeans and slid his zipper down until his boxer were visible.

Eyeing his crotch hesitantly as she bit her bottom lip, Brittany quickly shook her head and turned away already disgusted with herself for what she was thinking. "I can't. I won't cheat on Santana again!"

"Come on, Brittany" the boy begged in his thick accent.

Turning back around to look at him again she noticed his hooded eyes had been replaced with sad puppy green eyes. Feeling so confused. Brittany lost all train of thought when she noticed Rory was still squeezing his bulge through his boxers.

"Come on, Brittany. We did it before and you enjoyed it. I'll make you feel _so_ good again."

Reaching over to Brittany, Rory gently grabbed her left hand and brought it closer to him. Being very cautious he softly gripped her hand in his and planted it on top of his growing bulge.

Manipulating her hand to apply pressure to himself, Rory noticed Brittany slowly give in as she began squeezing and massaging it on her own.

Moaning at the touch, Rory removed his hand and threw his head back as Brittany scooted closer to him on the couch.

Bucking his hips up into Brittany's hand, he continued to grow harder as he felt fingertips dip beneath his boxers.

Forgetting all worries and insecurities about her relationship with Santana, Brittany slowly massaged the hard dick in her hand as she fought off the moan of how good he felt already.

Sliding down further onto the couch, Brittany quickly pulled his boxers and jeans down until Rory was left sitting there with hooded eyes waiting for her next move.

"You love my cock, don't you? You can't fight it," Rory breathed out as he gripped the base of his cock and began stroking it.

Muffling a cry at her weakness and the desire building up between her legs, Brittany quickly replaced her hands on his dick as she dived in and took the head into her mouth.

Both releasing moans at the contact being made, Rory moved his hands to massage the back of Brittany's head between his legs as he slowly began to buck into her mouth.

"Yeah, baby just like that. Suck me off good." Rory breathed out as Brittany bobbed up and down his dick.

Bobbing her head up and down, alternating between slow and fast, Brittany couldn't get enough of the pleasure that was filling her mouth. Tonguing the slit on his head, she just fell in love with the male anatomy all over again as she moaned wanting more. The size, the taste, the feeling, everything was just perfect and she couldn't help it.

Gripping her blonde locks, Rory bucked his hips hard into Brittany's mouth. He loved the way she could take him all of him at once.

"Brittany, you're so good at this. Fuck!"

Circling her tongue around the head of his dick like a lollipop Brittany dipped her fingers into her own pants past her panties as she was immediately met with slick heat.

Moaning at the taste of him inside her mouth while her fingers searched for more pressure, Brittany bobbed up and down once more before removing her mouth from his cock.

Seeing how hard Rory was, Brittany stood up and removed her clothing quickly before straddling Rory's hips and griping his base again above her entrance.

"Fuck me with that big cock of yours," Brittany breathed over his lips before leaving a chaste kiss on them.

Gripping her hips in his hands, he pulled her upwards until the tip of his dick was slowly hovering below her pussy ready to be taken.

Sliding the tip of his dick up and down her clit, Brittany worked herself up until she slowly pushed it further into her until their hips met.

"Oh my God, you're so big!" Brittany screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to adjust to his size.

Slowly pushing into him, Brittany began a steady pace as she began riding his cock going deeper and deeper.

"Yeah, just like that. Ride my cock." Rory breathed out as he lifted her hips and thrust into her as she came down.

Quickening their pace, Brittany gripped the edge of the couch as she dug her hips deeper and deeper with her thrusts moaning in way he stretched her.

Bouncing up and down on him, Rory moaned with pleasure as he pumped his cock in and out of her with speed.

Pushing their hips together hard Brittany's moans got louder and louder as she brought a hand down to play with her clit.

"You feel me up so good! Don't stop!" Brittany moaned as she pushed her hips down onto his for more friction.

Picking up the pace Rory slammed Brittany's hips on his cock as he thrust up into hard feeling the burning grow more and more.

Filling the room with heavy breathing and slick skin contacting, Brittany threw her head back as she let Rory pound into her hard and fast.

"Oh God, Rory, I'm so close. Right there!"

Grunting with exhaustion, Rory thrusted into her harder and harder moving the couch with them as he could feel her tightening around his cock.

"I'm gonna come!" Brittany screamed as she lifted her hips and slammed her hips down onto his cock one last time before coming undone and moaning loudly.

Feeling her pussy tighten around his cock, Rory pumped into her a few more times before pulling out and quickly jerking off.

Tugging at his cock as he grunted and moaned, thick ropes of come shot out between the both of them as they both moaned in sync with pleasure.

Hearing the sounds of heavy breathing dying down between them, Brittany slowly removed herself from Rory's lap and moved to grab the tissue box off the coffee table as she started removing the cum between her legs.

Throwing the tissues on the ground she reached for her clothing and started putting them on quickly, already trying to avoid the situation she just got herself into.

"Thanks, girl. You're amazing. I promise I won't tell Santana."

Stiffening at the sound of her girlfriends name, Brittany gently tugged her skirt back on as she tried her best to ignore the boy next to her.

"Brittany? You're ok, right? I mean, you wanted it just as badly as I did." Rory voiced with concern as he reached for his boxers and began dressing himself.

Glancing over at him while smoothing out her shirt, Brittany sighed loudly not knowing what to exactly say. Because even though she regretted cheating on Santana again behind her back, she also couldn't fight off the amazing orgasms she's had from Rory. And she didn't want them to ever have to stop. Maybe Rory was her exception. The plumbing is different, isn't it?

Feeling the tension as the awkward silence filled the room, Brittany walked over to Rory and leaned into him, licking the shell of his ear making the boy shudder before whispering, "You can have my Pot o' Gold anytime you want."

Strutting away from him, Brittany giggled and headed for the stairs to take a shower.

Gulping at Brittany's confession, Rory was frozen with shock until a goofy grin made its way onto his face again.

"I love America." Rory squeaked out before rushing upstairs.

**_Fin._**


End file.
